The Slytherin Princess
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: How a lioness became a snake for a day. A bet between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy turns ugly, Well, actually... not so ugly. Okay, I suck at reviews. I get it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi all. I'm Abbyforever, newly labelled SlytherinAbbyforever, and much more familiar with the NCIS fandom. I have written over 80 stories for NCIS. This, however, is my first Harry Potter fic._**

**_I am newly obsessed with Harry Potter, and have seen all five movies hundreds of times. I have not, however, shudders read the books. I just don't have the time. But I have studied wikipedia which gives pretty accurate descripts of each character, particularly Pansy, who has had one line in the movies, and seems to be a much fuller part in the books. Please forgive this, cos I have been told that the movies don't count as canon. So, bear with me._**

**_I have posted this first chapter elsewhere but received no feedback so I have no idea what to think of my ability in this fandom, and whether to continue it._**

**_And, finally, I have created a banner for this story, with pictures I edited myself and paint. It's not any good, but if you feel the need to nab it, just let me know where it's going._**

**_So, be gentle, all. Here we go:_**

SLYTHERIN PRINCESS- CHAPTER 1.

"Oh, Lord, Granger. One day I am going to come in here and be able to check out the books I need, without hearing you got to them first." Draco Malfoy drawled as he approached the table, Hermione had ambushed with a dozen books.

"What's it to you?" She asked without looking up from the book she was engrossed in. 'Why can't anyone ever let me read in peace,' she thought.

"I need that book you're drooling all over."

"Well, as you can see, I'm reading it." She finished with a smirk as she looked up at the blonde Slytherin, then back to the book in question.

"Always in the library. Shouldn't you be off with Weasel and Potter, saving the world from evil, or something?" He sneered, deciding that if she stormed off, he would have the book he wanted at his disposal.

"Very clever." She said sarcastically.

"That's me. I really need that book for Potions." He said again, not once asking for it politely, which probably would have got him the book.

"You only need it cos I have it. As if you need to do any work to get a pass in Potions." Hermione scoffed.

"I resent that." He said angrily, the evil glare returning to his face, that usually braced his harsh features where the Griffindor witch was concerned. "You think Snape gives me a free pass? The fact that I am a Malfoy AND a Slytherin raises his expectations of me even higher."

"Oh please. I'm not Pansy. Don't treat me like an idiot."

"That's exactly how I'll treat you since you clearly don't have a clue. I don't even know why I am justifying myself to you, Mudblood. Give me the book!"

"Oh sod off, Malfoy. You can have it when I'm done."

"No, I'm not done."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. Take the book. I have work to do." She said exasperated. He almost took it and smirked at his victory. Instead he decided to educate the supposed know-it-all, on the one subject she seemed to be lacking in.

"It's sad that you think I have only gotten as far as I have because I am the son of Lucius Malfoy. The fact that my grades, which are at the same level as your's, are not hard-earned."

"As if you care what I think." She said finally packing her things thinking she might actually get some study done elsewhere.

"True. But I wouldn't want little-Miss-Know-It-All to be misinformed." He said sitting down in the chair across from her. "You wouldn't last one day in my life." He challenged.

"Likewise."

"Drakey, what are you doing here cavorting with a Mudblood?" Came the pretentiously posh voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, kiss my toned mud-blood ass." Hermione said as she stood to gather her things. She had definitely exceeded her daily dose of Slytherin.

"How dare you?" Pansy squealed. "Are you going to let her get away with that Draco?"

"Only to see who would win in a fight. Proceed." He said putting his hand up as if to initiate round one.

"I can't believe you.' She said forgetting about her stand-off with Hermione, storming off on Draco.

"Damn, that would have been entertaining, if nothing else. Certainly would have settled many bets around Slytherin. So are you in?"

"In what?" She asked after she packed the last book into her bag, bracing herself for immense weight.

"Do you accept my challenge to live one day in the life of a Slytherin?" He asked.

"No. I am not going to waste a full day this week to entertain you. And what difference does it make, if I understand what it feels like to be a Slytherin? I still hate you."

"And I, you. But you have finished all your homework for the next month, I imagine. And enough study to know the next three years content. So, what's the harm?" he asked, the plotting smirk returning to his face. "Plus, you can go to your normal classes as an exchange student, just for the day."

"Alright fine. But then you have to spend a day as a Griffindor." She bargained, knowing that he would not agree to that and she would be off the hook and able to get away from him and this ridiculous idea."

"Okay. Just remind me not to vomit on the uniform." He said.

* * *

"Okay, so what first?" She asked as she met Draco Malfoy the morning of what would be the worst day of her life. Draco had faked an excuse already that Hermione had to go home for the day, so when she was missing from her classes there would not be a party sent out in search for her lifeless body.

"Huh?" He asked fastening his tie.

"A day in the life of a Slytherin. Do I have to perform my first kill, or will harming a small animal suffice?" She asked, getting his attention. It was easy discussing this in their shared common room in the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories.

"Funny. Why don't you change into your uniform to start with?" He said.

"I am in my uniform." She pointed out and he realized this was going to be more of a head-ache to him, than it was worth.

"You seriously think that you can experience a real day in the life of a Slytherin wearing your Griffindor uniform, looking exactly how you always do, going to all your normal classes?"

"Guess not." She said. He turned toward her and aimed his wand at her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. Just making you look like a Slytherin. Then we can work on your acting like one." He said and before she could protest, he had recited an incantation. She saw a beam of light wash over her uniform, transforming it into what she would have to wear all day. The gold and red, darkening into silver and green, as the lion crest she took so much pride in, took the form of a snake. "That's better."

"What are people going to say when they see me wearing this?" She asked. "Ron and Harry will die."

"As delicious as that sounds, no one is going to recognize you." Draco said smoothly as they made for the door. Before he opened it, he remembered that he hadn't ensured she knew how to act like a Slytherin. That if she didn't, ten minutes in they would know she was an imposter.

"Um… okay."

"We need to go through a few things first. You are now a Slytherin. Asociating with me. That means that you are lower than no one, except me of course. Walk like you own Hogwarts and everyone should be bowing in your presence. That about sums it up."

"What did you do to me?" Hermione yelled when she caught sight of a mirror on the way to the door. Her once unruly mass of chocolate curls was now sleek, white and bound stunningly to her head with a jewel encrusted snake, the ponytail straight extending to way down her back. Her matching brown eyes were now the color of pure silver, with only the tiniest hint of blue. And her summer-earned tan was now whiter than it had ever been, even at her sickest. Although, she had to admit, her stark features were definitely striking now in a very attractive way.

"You think you can get away with walking around in a Slytherin uniform all day, looking like yourself?"

"Good point. Okay, let's get this over with. I so can't wait until it's your turn." She muttered.

"What's the problem? You look hot as a Slytherin." He said in such a way that it could not be taken falsely.

"I look like you, Malfoy."

"Precisely."

* * *

"Draco, where have you… oh. Who is this?" Pansy asked as she eyed Hermione suspiciously. Hermione raised her head in pride as she had seen Malfoy do every day for the last six years. Pansy looked wary of the better looking female Slytherin now on the scene.

"Pansy, this is my cousin." He started. 'Why didn't we come up with a cover? You'd think the school's two best students… of right, a name.' He thought. "Cleo Malfoy. Cleo, meet Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you, Pansy." Hermione bluffed, realizing that amongst more educated students she would need to disguise her voice. The decision came to emulate Malfoy's voice, which automatically added a little venom she was not used to.

"How come I've never seen you around Hogwarts before?" Pansy asked, slowly becoming less intimidated by her. The fact that it had just been revealed that she was Draco's cousin and posed no real threat to Pansy in that department helped, Hermione was sure.

"I'm just here for today. Then if I like it, Mother and Father are going to have me transferred here. Uncle Lucius has highly recommended Hogwarts." She spouted off and she actually noticed that Draco was impressed with her the first time in their entire schooling.

"You'll like it, especially since you are already sorted into Slytherin." Pansy said referring to the uniform.

"What else would a Malfoy be?" She said slowly gaining more and more confidence.

"We'll, I guess I'll see you around Cleo. And I'll catch up with you later, Drakey." Pansy said throwing a flirtatious grin his way. As the two walked away, Hermione made a gagging gesture.

"Nice."

"Oh please. I had to endure that. Cleo Malfoy?" She asked when she was sure that they were alone.

"Yep. I once had a pet named Cleo and it was the first female name that came to mind." He explained.

"Not your average house cat, this Cleo?" Hermione asked.

"She was a cobra."

"Should've guessed." She said laughing at the image of little Draco Malfoy chasing a real snake around. It had a diamond encrusted collar and ate at the dinner table with the rest of the Malfoy's.

"What would you think? A cute little kitty cat?" He asked, laughing mockingly at her.

"No. A white ball of fluff that you stroke as you order your minions around, plan world domination and laugh maniacally."

* * *

They separated after Potions, when Hermione had 'Ancient Runes' and Draco had a free period. She felt bad that she was lying to her friends and couldn't sit with them in class. But sitting alone, she decided was the best choice.

As she was leaving the class though, she was blocked by the large forms of Draco's henchmen.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently. She had put a charm on her voice to sound more like Draco all day, that way saving time and energy concentrating on getting that right. So now she looked and sounded like Malfoy. Time to act like him too.

"You must be Malfoy's cousin?" Crabbe said smiling. The look on Goyle's face was disconcerting too.

"I must be."

"Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Goyle asked, smiling charmingly at her. Or as charmingly as Gregory Goyle could muster.

'Oh God.' Hermione thought. 'Is Goyle trying to compliment me? And does that have anything to do with how willing they are to tend to every need of one Draco Malfoy, her current identical twin?' She had to think of a response that sounded like Malfoy without being rude, or sounding like the shy Griffindor that had only ever had male attention from those in pursuit of homework assistance.

"Once or twice. Are you friend's of Draco's?" She asked, not giving a fat rat's ass about the answer. They followed her as she made for the door, much like they did her 'cousin'.

"Yes. I'm Goyle and that's Crabbe. But you can call me Gregory." He said putting his hand out. 'He is flirting,' she thought.

"Cleo. It's a pleasure." She said as they left the room.

"You guys aren't giving my cousin any trouble, are you?" Draco's voice suddenly became clear, and for the first time ever, she welcomed it.

"No, Dray. Should we get going to 'Care of Magical Creatures'?," She asked.

"Okay. See you guys later." He said dismissing the guys with a wave of his hand. They moved off hurriedly at his direction. "So, what do you think so far?"

* * *

"I think Goyle has a secret infatuation with you." She muttered.

"Pardon?"

"He is very much attracted to me. Me, the spitting image of you."

"You're crazy." He said before lowering his voice to barely above a whisper. "And that's sick Granger."

"I'm just saying…." She started.

"Well, don't. How is it being the Slytherin princess so far?" he asked getting off the topic.

"It's not bad at all so far, except the attention of Goyle. I've had doors opened for me all morning, every chair pulled out for me, and people that have never met me, admiring me, or fearing me." She said as they walked toward the doors. That is when he noticed that she had not had to move to avoid anyone hanging around the hallway. They had walked completely straight and students had pushed themselves against the walls to get out of their way in time.

SlytherinAbbyforever


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_**I cannot believe the response I got for the first chapter. I am overwhelmed since this is my first HP fic. Thanks so much. This chapter is definitely taking a completely different course than I originally intended but it all just came to mind this evening.**_

_**Warning: The word Slytherin is used about 8 million times in this chapter, but there aren't really many other ways to say it. My apologies. Also, I apologize if Hermione is a little OOC in the part where she is alone with Malfoy. **_

_**Is certainly not finished yet.**_

_**Oh, and the end of Goblet of Fire didn't happen, in case you didn't gather that. And not only is Cedric alive, but he is the same age as all the other main characters**_

CHAPTER 2.

"Hey, Malfoy's. Come on over." Blaise Zabini summoned them over. Once they were close enough, they could see several Slytherin boys pummelling a first year Gryffindor, rather cruelly, with snowballs.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she surveyed the scene.

"Oh, how rude of me. Have a shot, Cleo."

"What? No." She shrieked before she thought of how that sounded.

"You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" He reminded her as he gestured to her uniform. Crabbe and Goyle had started tossing the poor first year back and forth between them like a rag-doll. She didn't miss the fact that Goyle was smiling at her between tosses, as if he thought his task was actually impressing her.

"Of course."

"Well, get on with it." Blaise said depositing a snow-ball in her hand.

"No."

"Do it." He insisted. He was really pissing Hermione off but she had to react properly so they would let the poor boy go, and her as well.

"No, and it has nothing to do with me being disloyal to Slytherin. I am also and have always been a Malfoy. I'm not doing anything because you tell me to, Zabini!" She punctuated as she launched the snow in her hand, hard at Blaise. It caught him way off guard and before he thought about it, he grabbed for Hermione. Draco had stepped in to block him when he saw an attack imminent.

"Draco!" He fumed as the blonde knocked him back to the ground.

"You ever think about raising your hand to my cousin again, you better have your wand in the other hand ready to Avada yourself before I have the pleasure." He sneered.

"Come on, Malfoy, Zabini. We can't expect Cleo to know everything about this house on her first day here." Goyle said as he stepped in. Hermione had never heard him say so much in all their years at school today, and certainly without food joining the words in his mouth, as he spoke.

"Make sure your cousin is properly informed on Slytherin before she decides to come to Hogwarts." Blaise spat from the ground where he had been dropped by Malfoy.

"Don't get up." Draco added as he grabbed Hermione's arm to lead her away.

On their way back to the castle, he saw Pansy sitting with Millicent. He couldn't resist his inner-Slytherin urges anymore. Perhaps sticking up for the Gryffindor in disguise was affecting him. He quietly picked up a handful of snow and tightened it into a ball, which he promptly launched at the pug-faced Pansy.

"What the f….?" She was cut off as she turned toward where the offending object came from. "Draco!"

"It was her." He pointed at Hermione and backed away from her.

"You bastard." She muttered as the Slytherin came for her. Instinctively, she grabbed her wand and halted Pansy's advances. "I wouldn't if I were you."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Draco yelled as soon as the portrait door closed to their common room.

"Exactly, what are you trying to do to me?" She asked referring to the pansy thing.

"Not that. The Blaise thing!" He spat as he loosened his tie. He wasn't sitting though, using his height to intimidate Hermione.

"I know. What the hell is wrong with Blaise…?"

"No, you are really lucky that he didn't suspect anything."

"I am not going to hurt anyone so your stupid friends think I'm a Slytherin." She yelled back. Two could play at this game.

"You're not really following our deal. You have to be a Slytherin for a day. Don't think you're going to change hundreds of years of behaviour by refusing to snowball a first year." He added, as he stormed out of the common room.

"Oh, we'll see." She said feeling more like a Malfoy with every passing second. Now she just needed a poor unsuspecting guy from another house. She decided she couldn't use any of her friends and then be able to look at them properly after this was over.

* * *

"You have to be Cleo Malfoy." A handsome figure asked as she walked alone through Hogwarts. She was still deciding whether her plan was worth it, to get back at Malfoy and shame Slytherin at the same time.

"Yep, I do have to be." She drawled as she turned toward the man. Instantly she recognised the gorgeous Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. When they had first met on the way to the Quiddich World Cup previously, she had definitely fancied him. "Have we met? I have met so many people today, I'm sorry if I forgot."

"No, but you certainly have all the physical qualities of a Malfoy. Only much more approachable. My name is Cedric Diggory." He said putting his hand out to her.

"Well, what can I do for you, Mr. Diggory?"

"You could start by calling me Cedric. I know how Slytherin's react to other houses, but I wanted to ask you before I missed the opportunity, if you would take a walk around the school with me. Sort of like a tour, but not." He said shyly and she knew he was flirting with her.

"Even as a Slytherin, why would I object to that?" She asked linking her arm in his, much to his surprise.

* * *

After about an hour of walking around, the two had lost complete track of time, talking. It didn't really matter though, since all classes for the day were over.

"Well, honestly. I heard how you reacted to the boys from your house attacking that first year from Gryffindor, and then that you pummelled Parkinson. I respect that, eventhough you were inserted in that house, that you keep your morals. And with Draco as a cousin, I can't imagine that is an easy task."

"It isn't." She said stopping and then resuming the walk.

"And now, walking with me. To be seen with a Hufflepuff in public. You are a rare creature, Cleo Malfoy." He said smiling at her again. She was so happy to finally have someone to talk to today that wasn't forced upon her. And one that so clearly understood her.

"Thank you."

"Would it bother you if I told you I really like you and hope you stay at Hogwarts?" He approached as they neared the almost empty Quiddich field.

"Only because I'm not sure if I can." She said looking to the ground. She had completely forgotten her plan against Malfoy and was now bothered by the attention of the boy knowing he would not see her like this again after today.

"Why not?" He asked, not sounding over-inquisitive, more disappointed.

"My cousin. I really don't like who he is here, and his friends." She said almost instantly. Then she realized that she could act completely how she wanted to, however out of character, and not have to deal with it the next morning. "Would it bother you if I said I wanted to kiss you right now?" She said still rather shyly.

"Not at all. In fact, I have never heard better words in my life." He said as he lifted her chin with his hand.

She had kissed boys before, so this was not a new experience. As they met in the middle, they met in one of the most intimate kisses she had ever had. Cedric was gentle and slow as his soft lips massaged her own. He had been running his hands through her long smooth locks, and she moaned into his mouth. Hermione's hands were on his tall shoulders as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She didn't hesitate as she opened to him and they deepened the kiss.

"Is that Malfoy's cousin, and Diggory?" A voice said as they noticed the pair. The couple had not heard the gathering crowd around them, too enamoured in what they were doing to do so.

"It is. Oh, Draco's gonna flip." Another said.

"Here he comes now. Oh shit." Another.

"Cleo, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled as soon as he caught sight of what he feared was true. The rumour didn't take long to reach him at all, with the speed of the gossips within Hogwarts.

"Go away." She murmured as she kissed him again, enraging the blonde. But before he had a second to react there was another voice, another, one could not ignore.

"I don't think so." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the taller student.

"One sec, Cedric. What, Draco?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips to show her anger. Although, without trying, her plan had gone ahead perfectly.

"Cedric Diggory?" He asked.

"I'm glad you two have met. What is your point?" She asked, and then noticed the even bigger audience forming, including her two best friends.

"Need I remind you that you are a Slytherin, and he is a Hufflepuff?" He snarled.

"Oh, so I can't kiss a Hufflepuff? Who do you care who I kiss?"

"Cleo, I'm warning you…" He started as she interrupted him.

"You're warning me? Bite me, Draco. I'll kiss whoever I want. If I want to make out with every guy in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, that's none of your concern."

"No cousin of mine is going to be the school whore!' He yelled adding a little more venom to the statement.

"Oh, so I guess it's only okay when it's you shagging the entire female population of Hogwarts." She spat back with equal toxicity. Several gasps were heard from the audience and she swore she actually saw Harry and Ron clapping her on. "I'm going back to the Head's common room."

"We're not done with this."

"Oh, I can guarantee you, I have more to say to you about this Draco." She added, grabbing Cedric behind the neck, in for another quick French kiss. There were wolf-whistles during the kiss and cheers as she sauntered back to the castle.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting?" Hermione smirked as Draco entered the Head's common room.

"Are you trying to ruin me?" He asked as he slammed his book bag into the couch.

"Pardon?"

"I have built a reputation since my first day here, and in one day you are determined to destroy me."

"As much fun as that would be, Malfoy, that was not my intention. At first I wanted to prove a point to you, that to be in Slytherin you don't have to be cruel and jaded, and generally to embarrass the entire house. But then at that moment, I was not even thinking about anyone except myself, for once. To be selfish, and reckless, for once."

"So, you really were Slytherin today."

"Deal is still on. But feel free to make out with any girl you want when you are Gryffindor for a day." She added.

"So, what is going on with you and Diggory?" He smirked.

"Nothing." She slammed herself hard into the sofa, knocking his bag to the ground. He chose to ignore that for the second.

"Not what it looked like to me." He taunted.

"He's fallen head over heels for Cleo Malfoy." Hermione reminded him.

"Oh, I see. You love the attention now, but know that after today they'll all go back to only seeing you as the bookish Hermione Granger."

"Well, I'm okay with that." She said trying to pick her words, but for once having no idea what she was trying to say. "I'm only getting all this attention after my appearance and attitude has been completely transformed. Am I that undesirable normally?" She asked. "Don't answer that, actually."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I would just like to think that someone would be attracted to my mind and personality, rather than how much make-up I put on, or how I dress." She said leaving the common room before Draco stopped resisting his usual nasty urges.

* * *

"I can't believe you missed it." Ron told his little sister, on their way to dinner.

"Malfoy's cousin really snogged Diggory?" Ginny asked, still not believing. Harry nodded. Hermione kept her distance behind them deciding to remain listening but not seen. "Oh, he must be pissed."

"Oh, he let loose. But she gave back as good as she got, and they didn't care who heard." Harry added.

"His own cousin. Ouch." Ginny said.

"True. She's my new hero." Ron added and Hermione smiled knowing that no matter what she appeared, her friends were supported her. "Not bad to look at either." He threw in and she actually found herself choking on nothing.

"So, another Malfoy?" Came the instantly recognisable voice from behind her. Snape.

"Yes, Professor." He had completely tried his hardest to stump her during his Potion's class, throwing many impossible questions regarding potions toward her. Anyone but Hermione Granger would be left trembling not even knowing the answer to the first question, but since she was the perfect student in disguise, who had read any literature on the subject she could get her hands on, she got every answer correctly. And knew that had she been in any house other than Slytherin, she would have suffered loss of points for being a know-it-all. Instead she was used as his example for what he expected from all his students, particularly Slytherin's.

"How is it that you know the entire content of my class, and many years in advance, after being here but one day?"

"Sorry, Sir. But I studied Advanced potions during my summer break. Incredibly fascinating subject, Sir." She said instantly. It was a little true. She had studied all of her subjects well in advance to remain ahead of the curve.

"Interesting. Perhaps you would be quite the asset to Hogwarts." He said and she knew that was the closest to a compliment, she was ever going to get from the man slash bat.

"Thank you, Sir." She said and he motioned for her to go inside. When she was inside and out of ear-shot he muttered. "Just as soon as I find out who you really are, because you're certainly not a Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey all. Sorry for the delay. I honestly have been busy busy busy. I have also started two Dramione fics that have abducted my brain and wouldn't let this one come. Oh, and I pretty much wrote the companion piece for this one, where Draco transforms, in it's entirety. Just needed to complete this one. Still trying to decide whether to just keep adding chapters to this one or post the other as a sequel. Oh, well. Soon enough._

_Oh, and I have been delaying my HP fics until I read some of the books, and had a bit of the book canon to fall back on. I have now completed (in this order): Deathly Hallows, Half blood prince, Philosophers stone and Chamber of secrets, all within the last month or so._

_So, without further crapping on by the author…_

_**Chapter 3. **_

"Miss. Granger?" The smooth and haunting voice of Severus Snape called from behind the Head girl. She almost turned around, but just recognized the trap as it was set. Hermione looked around and then made eye contact with the Potion's Master.

"Sir, I'm the only one here." She tried.

"Of which I am fully aware." He drawled.

"Then I am not sure who you are trying to summon, Professor."

"Nice try, Miss. Granger. The performance has been stellar all day. However, do you really rate my intelligence that badly?" The giant bat asked.

"No, Sir."

"I have known the Malfoys since long before you were born, and I know you're not one of them. So, Miss. Granger, my question becomes 'why are you acting like this, and what does Draco have to do with it?'"

"It was a simple disagreement, Professor. It ended with Draco and myself agreeing to spend a day in each other's shoes. It was never going to disturb our studies or anything." She explained.

"Nothing would come between you and your studies as I am well aware. What is the purpose of this little experiment of yours?" He asked.

"To determine which house has it worse off."

"And your conclusion?"

"Further analysis will need to take place. I can say Slytherin is certainly not for the faint hearted. But then again, neither is Gryffindor."

* * *

"Draco!"

"Oh crap." The young Slytherin swore as he scourgified the mess in the common room.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, making for the door.

"No, don't answer it. That's my father." He said yanking her arm back. She stumbled, but got her feet.

"Okay."

"You need to hide. In your room or something." He whispered.

"Fine." She said making for the stairs.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Open this door." The mature wizard bellowed. Lucius Malfoy waited for nobody. Certainly not his own offspring.

"I'm coming." He said tucking his shirt in and running a hand through his silver hair before opening the door. As he opened it, he noted that his father had his wand drawn most likely to open the door himself at any second. "Hello Father."

"What the hell took you so long?" 'There's that loving fatherly greeting I've missed,' Draco thought. The tall man walked slowly into the common room of the Heads' dorms, his blonde locks billowing behind him, unrestrained.

"I was in my quarters, upstairs. How is Mother?"

"Fine. Where's the Mudblood?" Lucius asked, wiping the sofa of invisible crumbs before seating his prestige robes upon it.

"Home for the day. Something about her uncle or father or something. I wasn't really paying attention to her ranting." He lied, casually.

"I hear she is still excelling with her grades, above your own." He sneered, rising from the seat to exert his good one foot of height and supreme power over the young man. Cane still in hand. Draco winced knowing what usually followed this conversation. He prayed that Granger was in her room and not listening in, but highly doubted that she wouldn't be. So long as she was smart enough to keep her presence hidden.

"Father, must we go over this again?" He asked. The cane came in contact with the side of his face and he hit the ground.

"We will go over this every day until my heir proves his worth to me, kicking that filthy mud-blood back to the ground where she belongs." He said angrily. "Then perhaps you will be worth taking to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Sir." Draco said not getting up from the ground, knowing it would be pointless and only earn him another hit.

"You're running out of time to step up, Draco." He said putting the head of his cane against the young Slytherin's throat. Hermione could see he was struggling to breathe, and couldn't watch it anymore. It was worse than watching the creature being tortured in Moody's demonstration of the Unforgivable Curses. This was a father and his son. She threw a quick 'alohamora', combined with the password at the door and the portrait swung open against its own desire. It slammed into the wall and Lucius released Draco immediately, waiting for someone to enter the room.

"Stay there."

He said as he walked out the door, slamming it behind himself. Draco stayed down for another minute before dragging himself up and to the couch. Hermione cautiously came down the stairs and threw a locking charm on the door before sitting in front of the blonde Slytherin. "Bastard." He muttered.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Why didn't you stay in your room?" He asked, swiping at the trail of blood that dared escape from his lip. Not a tear in sight in his slate eyes, though. Hermione had subconsciously shed a tear for her former enemy herself at the sheer unnecessary violence inflicted from father to son.

"I was the topic of conversation. Does he always do that?" She asked, grabbing a tissue and applying it to his still bleeding lip, making him flinch at first.

"Belittle me to the point where I feel like one of his house elves? Yeah. That was nothing." Draco said dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "You shouldn't have pulled that stunt with the door, though. If he knew you were here for that, he would have hexed you into your next life."

"I couldn't stand there and let him do that to you, in front of me. I'm not afraid of your father, as much as I should be." She said checking the rest of his exposed flesh for more wounds. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Why did he just go crazy at you like that? I know that he is cruel and unpleasant to the rest of us, but you're his son." Hermione said referring to the numerous times she had been blessed with the presence of Lucius Malfoy.

"Leave it alone." He tried, adding a good old fashioned sneer for emphasis.

"I won't."

"You want to know why my father hates me? It's because of you." He said getting up and walking away. "And I am not one of your weak little house elves you need to save. Leave it alone."

"Oh no, you can't make a statement like that then walk away." She yelled after him as he started climbing the stairs. "What does it have to do with me?"

"We're done with this conversation, Granger." He said coldly as he reached his room.

"Oh, no you don't. Colloportus!" She said throwing a curse at the door to freeze it closed. He strained to open it then gave up, reaching for his wand. "Expelliarmus." She yelled disarming him instantly.

"Damn it, Granger." He yelled, angrily. He was clearly in no mood for a fight.

"Speak." She said approaching him after climbing the stairs herself.

"What do you want to hear? My father hates me because I am no better than a filthy mud-blood, his words, not mine. My entire life I have been trying to make him proud of me. Thanks to you, I will always only be second best. And second to a muggle-born witch, at that. The pure-blood first born of Lucius Malfoy should be the pride of his father, like he was to his. But no." Draco yelled. He did not want to have to say it, but he knew that she would not leave him alone until he clarified why she was so mentioned.

"That's a load of crap. I can assure you that you have been the poster-child for all things Slytherin, that Salazar himself would be proud of you. Not to mention upholding everything that is the Malfoy name." She told him ignoring the fact that he was blaming her success in the wizarding world for his own problems with his father. "You have been ruthless and discriminatory to anyone who is not pure-blooded, as well as some who are. Plus, you have the second highest marks in the school."

"Out-done by you. That is his greatest disappointment." Draco said, making for the bathroom, still not able to get into his own room. The door closed quietly and Hermione was more shocked than if he had slammed a door in her face.

* * *

"Ready?"

"For what?" Hermione asked, shocked by his sudden appearance from upstairs. She did not expect to see him for the rest of the night, and was just going to transform back in the morning before breakfast.

"We're going out." He said and that is when she noticed that he was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that outlined his well-toned upper body. Pansy would not be physically able to keep her hands off him if she saw him.

"Out? It's a school night and almost curfew." Hermione argued, but before she knew what was happening, the Slytherin uniform she had been stuck in all day transfigured into a tight white top that said, 'Oh look, only 5 345 345 999 days until I start caring what you think', a black skirt that barely called itself appropriate, her near white hair left straight. "Nice top."

"We've got a party to make an appearance at." He said and it was clear that he needed to get out and wasn't going to talk about what they had been earlier.

"I've got homework." She protested.

"This is your last duty as a Slytherin, and we have already discussed how far ahead you are with your homework. Not good enough. Let's go."

"Fine, but we have to be back before curfew." She resigned.

"Not gonna happen, but we're going anyway." Malfoy added grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the portrait.

* * *

"Oh, this is a really legitimate use of the Room of Requirement." Hermione groaned when they waited for the large doors to open. She had finally found out that this was a Slytherin party, usually held at the end of each month. This one organized by Pansy Parkinson.

"Least we don't use it as an emergency bathroom like the Weasel." Malfoy added.

"He's done that?" She asked.

"Yeah. Often." The blonde added, pushing open the doors. "Now, Granger. I brought you here to experience a real Slytherin party cos we all know how you like to have fun. We must agree that you know nothing about these parties and are not going to go all Head-Girl on me tomorrow."

"Fine. But one day you lot are going to get caught and it will not bode well for the Head Boy to be found at one of these."

"Great. Shall we?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he pushed her into the room.

* * *

It was decorated in green and silver, no surprise. But it was rather loud and surprisingly happy atmosphere. Hermione hadn't got that vibe from any of them all day and certainly not in the seven years at school with them. Not without the torture of a small mammal being involved.

"Oh Drakey, I love that shirt." Pansy swooned, appearing from behind Millicent Bullstrode. Her emerald green dress clearly adorned for the Slytherin Prince himself.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Oh dear cousin." Hermione interrupted the unnecessary display in front of her. Draco and Pansy pulled apart reluctantly, the latter pouting. "You better get your cronie away from me before I hex something he treasures far away." She said quietly, as the boulder of a human came into view, his face plastered with a smile.

"Goyle, back away, for your own safety. And anyway, I won't have my cousin snogging more than one student in a day." Malfoy nipped, and Gregory Goyle silently disappeared into the crowd.

"Speaking of which, you are really turning me off the act with your little display." Hermione pointed out.

"I had to watch you and Diggory. Deal with it." He said resuming his previous activity with the Slytherin in his company.

"You sicken me." She added, as she walked away.

"Likewise, baby cousin." He threw back at her.

* * *

"Finally, I am well and truly done with being Cleo Malfoy." Hermione complained when they finally returned to the common room.

"Told you it was too much for you to handle for one day." He boasted as he wove his wand over Hermione, transforming her appearance back to the messy, dark brown existence they all knew.

"I handled it fine, thank you very much. By the end of your day as a Gryffindor, you're going to be on your knees begging me to transform you back."

"I don't doubt that." Draco sneered, changing what she said into an insult against Gryffindor.

"Yeah, you just wait." Hermione added, as she started packing up the homework she had left out when Draco dragged her out of the room.

"Still disillusioned enough to think that you have it worse?" Draco asked incredulously.

"We'll know soon enough."

"That, we will. And what are you going to do about Cedric Diggory?" He asked.

"What can I do? Nothing."

"Tell him." Draco tried.

"Not going to happen." Hermione threw back as she started mounting the stairs to her room.

"Again, you're wrong, Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Hey there my darlings. SlyAbby here. ****This chapter is not exactly how I wrote it in my notebook, and the better part of the story that I wanted in this chapter has been pushed forward to the next. And I wanted it to be longer but I completely forgot that daylight savings loses us an hour of sleep tonight, and I should have been in bed three hours ago. But I promised my muse an update tonight, so here it is.**

**Dedicated to said muse, my darling Erin. I'll see you at work tomorrow. I hope you like. **

**This is the continuation on after Hermione's transformation back to herself. Thought I would just add on the new chapters rather than starting it as a sequel. Hope you all like. **

**Draco's appearance is modelled after Emma Watson's real life brother, but I kinda made him a little cuter. I will post a pic tomorrow, but again, my bed is calling. Oh, and I'll beta it properly tomorrow. **

**CHAPTER 4 A SNAKE IN LION'S CLOTHING. **

"I think we should wait until after the weekend for your turn." Hermione said as they ran into each other in their common room the morning after Hermione's day in green and silver. "Only fair."

"Pardon?" The blonde asked, too preoccupied with gathering his books from the desk he had left them the night before, before the party.

"The deal. You're not going to weasel out of it now, after I had to spend all day as the female you."

"I recall. And please don't compare me to the red-head." He complained.

"It's Ron, and you better get used to that name before Monday because you are going to have to be charming to him and Harry all day." She warned.

"I am charming every minute of my life. But I am not calling him Ron. How about… Red?"

"No."

"Okay, you can say no to the first choice. I have many more. Let me see… Ginger, Orange, Wranger, Carrot-top, Weasel, Ronniekins, Won Won, Weaselby…"

"No! Is that what you do with your spare time? Think of insults for me and my friends?" Hermione asked, as she had to cut off the Head-boy from his barrage of nicknames for her best-friend.

"Are you kidding me? When I discovered Hogwarts was being overrun with red-heads, I had a house elf do a little research for me. Worth it, I think." He said.

"You're pathetic." She huffed as she grabbed her wand from the table, making for the door.

"Good looking too." He added, turning in the other direction, choosing to stay in the common room.

* * *

"So, that's it?" Harry asked.

"What, you wanted it to be worse than that?" Hermione asked, stretching lazily on the grass where she and her two best-friends were talking, just enjoying the first day of the weekend. Hermione would normally force them inside to finish homework and study but she had not spent proper time with them the day before, so she felt guilty.

"No. But we figured for you to be absent a single day from school, it would have to be bigger than Voldemort returning from the dead. I am glad that your brother came back home, but I don't know why your parents would call you home and worry you."

"Every time he used to run away, he would only come home if I went after him." She explained. In part, she was telling the truth. Her brother used to take off, and Hermione was the only one he would come home for, but he hadn't done that in years. Since Hermione left for Hogwarts.

"Well, it's good that he came home." Ron added. "We really missed you yesterday, 'Mione."

"You too." She said, flattening out her denim skirt as she lay down completely on the grass.

"And you missed the best day of the year." Ron added, laughing already. Hermione knew what he was pleased with and tried to prepare her best 'surprised face'.

"Oh? What could have possibly beaten Gryffindor beating Slytherin, first game of the year?" She asked.

"Yesterday, Malfoy's cousin was here for some reason. Not sure. But she was brilliant. You should have seen Snape's face when she knew everything in Potions."

"And then there was the Diggory thing." Harry said and they both laughed.

"Diggory thing?" She asked, despite knowing what they were talking about.

"Yeah, that was hilarious. Malfoy caught his cousin snogging Cedric Diggory in the middle of the Quiddich pitch, and so did the entire student population. And then when he called her on it, she actually yelled at him. Bloody brilliant." Ron finished.

"Sounds interesting." Hermione added. "So, where is this cousin today?"

"Her name was Cleo." Ron informed her, his face telling her that he was picturing the blonde in his head. "I guess she decided Hogwarts wasn't for her."

"Not still pining after my cousin are you, Weaselby?" Interrupted the distinct voice of their nemesis.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, getting to his feet in what he thought was a defensive position.

"Nothing from you, but I'll get back to you if I ever need help looking like I'm homeless." He sneered. Ron raised his wand and so did Harry.

"Boys, enough!" Hermione yelled loud enough for them to all fear her reaction if they didn't. "What is it you needed, Malfoy?"

"McGonagall wants us in her office. Head student duties."

"On a Saturday?" Harry asked.

"I'll be back soon." She assured her best-friends and left with Draco before it all ended in a duel.

* * *

"Well, that was a lesson in maturity." She complained as she was lead away from her friends by the Slytherin. "Was that entirely necessary?"

"Let's remember exactly which of us started that." He pointed out. "Wait here."

"I thought we had to go to Professor McGonagall's." She argued.

"Hey, look. A Malfoy lied. I know… shock horror." He joked as he walked away, to a group of students. He knelt down to one and then the tall Hufflepuff stood and followed him back to where he had left Hermione.

"I don't know what this is about, Malfoy. It can't be about your cousin, because she didn't even let me owl her."

"Not exactly. Well, kinda. Granger here has something to tell you." Draco smirked as he backed away from the two. "Oh, look at the time. I have to get going."

"Damn ferret." Hermione muttered as he bolted away from them, leaving her with a very confused, and dare she think it, attractive Cedric Diggory.

"Umm… Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked, drawn out of her over-thinking mind.

"Did you have something to tell me?" He asked. Suddenly, she was propelled into his arms, no doubt by a spell, and he raised his arms just in time to catch her before they both fell to the ground from the force.

"Malfoy!" She yelled, and looked up into the taller student's face to gouge his reaction. He was smiling. Again, she was forced against her will, not that she would have objected, meeting his lips with her own. All too soon, the familiar kiss was ended. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Cleo?" Cedric asked, a confused expression creasing his face.

"Shhh." Hermione said putting a finger to her lips, them still tingling from the kiss.

"But… I'm so confused." He stumbled.

"Long story. I'm not Malfoy's cousin."

"Good." Cedric laughed, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Okay, now I'm confused." The Head-girl complained, which wasn't an easy task in his arms. "So you're not mad that I deceived you?"

"I don't know why you didn't tell me, but no. I'm not mad. As long as that was you I was talking to for over an hour."

"That was me." Hermione added.

* * *

"Hurry up, Granger. I want to get this day over with." He complained up the stairs to where the Head Girl was getting ready for classes. That meant panicking over work making sure it was all done even though everyone knew it was complete and perfect weeks before it was due.

"I'm coming. Who'd have thought you would be begging me to hurry and turn you into a Gryffindor." She said emerging from her room and slowly taking the stairs.

"Finally." He said getting up from the couch. He hadn't bothered to change out of his pyjamas, or do his hair. "I think I have mentally prepared myself enough to wear the uniform without projectile vomiting on it."

"I don't think you are convincing me to make you look good for the day." She teased as she raised her wand to the blonde.

"As long as you don't make me look like you all day…"

"You did that to me." Hermione interrupted. "But no. I wouldn't want that." She said, finally deciding what she would do to him, as the light spilled from her wand and enveloped the Head boy. The transformation took only a few seconds before the boy was redressed, into the scarlet and yellow uniform, his appearance also altered.

"Okay, let's assess the damage." He muttered, as he made for the mirror. "Not bad. Not bad at all, Granger." Draco said as he touched his slightly tanned face, running his hands through his sandy brown hair, his eyes no longer the colour of silver, now green as his usual uniform. "In fact, I can make this uniform look good."

"Oh, do shut up." Hermione muttered as she lowered her wand.

"So, tell me."

"What?" She was confused.

"Who inspired this creation? I could live with this for a day." He said, impressed with what he saw.

"Who did I create your current appearance from?" She asked, as he nodded. "My brother."

"Your brother looks like this?" He asked. "What happened to you?"

"You know, with how much interest you're showing in my brother's appearance, I think you have a crush." Hermione teased, waving her wand again at Draco to alter his voice.

"Very funny. Okay, so what's my name, sister?" He asked, glaring at his reflection before walking to pick up his bag.

"Suppose it would make the day easier if I make you my brother. His name is Draxton." She said, already regretting that she was bringing her brother into this little game.

"Draxton, not much of a stretch from Draco. What do you call him?" He asked.

"What's it to you?"

"If I am to act like your brother all day, perhaps a little preparation this time might be in order. Unless of course, you want another person to catch on as easily as Snape did last time."

"No one knows my brother." Hermione argued. "I could make him whatever I want."

"I'm sure you've referred to him at some point. Probably to the Weaslette."

"Fine. I call him Dax."

"Dax?"

"Yes. Dax. I couldn't pronounce his full name when I was growing up, so it became Dax. It stuck since then. Any more of my life story you need, Malfoy?"

"That should suffice." He said. "Oh wait, what do I call you?"

"Hermione." The Head girl added, as if she was talking to a child.

"What does Dax call you?"

"You're not going to let up, are you?" She asked and he swayed his head to the side in a negative gesture. "He calls me 'My' or 'Mya'."

* * *

"Hey guys." Hermione said as she and the newly transformed Draco Malfoy approached the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

" 'Mione, who do we have here?" Ginny spoke up, since both of Hermione's best-friend's were currently eying off the new guy with her.

"This is my brother Draxton. Dax, meet Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"I've heard so much about all of you." Draco said, trying not to glare at every single one of the Gryffindors that he despised so openly, usually.

"Well, I've heard hardly anything about you, Dax." Harry said as they accepted this newcomer as a non-threat.

"Nothing to report. Finally good to meet all the people my sister never shuts up about." Draco said, sitting awkwardly next to Hermione at the table, wanting nothing more than to end the deal at that moment.

"Don't tell me you're a wizard too." Ginny laughed.

'Oh shit', Draco thought. 'Why do we always neglect to discuss the basics when we do this?'. He looked to Hermione to answer that one.

"Actually, he is. But he didn't get his Hogwarts letter. Rather he got one for Durmstrang, but didn't want to go. He would rather stay in Muggle London and finish his schooling there. Pretty skilled with magic though." Hermione explained.

In truth, her brother possessed no magical abilities, despite her own talents, and was attending muggle secondary school. She just didn't want to have to explain any knowledge, or accidental magic Draco performed at any point during the day.

'Well put, Granger.' He thought. 'Won't have to act like a pathetic muggle all day.'

"That's weird that he didn't get a letter for Hogwarts." Ginny said. "But you seem okay with that anyway, Draxton." She said smiling at him.

"Now that I see what I'm missing out on, I'm a little disappointed." He said charmingly, flashing what he assumed was Draxton's best grin at the red-head. 'Oh, revenge is sweet.' Hermione's eyes flashed, knowing what he was doing.

"Dax, a word." She said yanking his arm to pull him out of the hall. To her horror, Draco flew her bestfriend a good-bye kiss as they left, leaving her with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked when she got them outside the hall.

"What?" The former-blonde put his hands up in an innocence gesture.

"Keep your hands and eyes off Ginny Weasley." She warned.

"I can assure you, touching anything with the Weasley name will bring me no pleasure." He said and then smirked at what he said unknowingly. "Well, maybe a little pleasure, if she does it right."

"I will kill you slowly." The Head girl warned, raising her wand threateningly.

"I would not even pat that dust-rag they call an owl." He lied, needing to throw her off his intentions. "I would not lower myself to consort with the red-headed brood on purpose."

"Good. I should reprimand you for insulting the best family in the wizarding world, but I think they'll live without your adoration." The brunette sighed, thinking he was just teasing her with the flirting in the hall.

"Well, thank Merlin for that." He huffed sarcastically, putting his hand to his heart in a mock sigh. "So, the She-Weasel's developing a crush on your's truly."

"No, she thinks you look like bleach-blonde freak from one of those bad vampire films." Hermione teased, no truth to her statement.

"First of all, bite me." He added. "Second, I can tell she is definitely showing interest in 'your brother', and after that remark, I have it in my right mind to snog _her _in front of the whole student population."

"You wouldn't."

"You did. And we both know I am far more vindictive than you. Plus, I am just following the influential actions of the Headgirl." Draco triumphed.

"Well, try it and you'll find the influential actions of the Head-girl's wand up your…"

"Tut tut." He interrupted, shaking his finger from side to side.

"… nose."


End file.
